God Bless America
by Amethyst98
Summary: In the present day of 9/11 Alfred F. Jones looks back on the September terrorist attacks that shook the whole world. Rated T  for sensitive subject.


**God Bless America**

"10 years, " Alfred F. Jones whispered "I can't believe it's been that long." He sat up on the leather couch as realization struck his aching heart.

"America has come a long way since then." Arthur Kirkland turned towards his grieving friend with sad green eyes "You have." He slowly paced around the room, arms crossed and head hung.

Alfred could still recall the events on September 11th like they happened yesterday. Actually, fate has it that he was there in New York, exactly when the towers were attacked. He was in the north tower of the World Trade Center, having a meeting with one of the Legislative branch representatives over a new law.

They were just talking in a small conference room on one of the lowest floors when the impact happened at 8:46 am. He could even remember the earthquake similar tremors that erupted through the tall building and somehow managed to crack glass. Alfred immediately stood up from his seat and was almost thrown off his feet as the tower shook with a powerful after shock.

Wild screams of terror could be clearly heard piercing the air from the floors above and below him at the time. Following were wild footsteps already scuffling their way down the stairs as fear clasped everybody in a tight hold. Alfred and the representative also made way to the halls, joining a large crowd of people along the way.

He had lost the man with him when they had rushed out into the halls. To this day, he's not even sure if the guy made it or not.

Several people had over loaded into the narrow white stairwell, desperately wanting to get out of the building. No one was sure what was even happening above them. No one knew that hundred of humans were just burnt to a death while others struggled relentlessly to get out.

The large windows adorning the stairwell walls faced outward towards the front of the tower, and if someone took the time to just barely glance out they could see tons of firetrucks already piling up in the street. It seemed like an eternity before Alfred was released into the open air and walking hurriedly away from the building with the others.

Despite the possibility his safety could be at risk, he curiously turned around and was completely awestruck by the sight above. The once proud structure of the World Trade Center had a very large burning hole in the side of the building, just nearly towards the top. It was very jagged as if cut by a large knife. Black smoke poured endlessly out of the hole and drifted up towards the clouds.

The most horrifying thing was the people, _his_ people, hanging out the sides of the building. They waved varied cloths in the air as their lungs were choked with contaminated smoke. From where Alfred stood they resembled small moving dots. But they were there, but couldn't be saved. For once, he wasn't the hero he always claimed to be.

How could he just stand around and let them die?

Alfred back tracked through crowds of citizens that poured out of the building, many of their faces streaked with soot. He just had to get in there. He had to. Just as he was about to get in a strong hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him back out.

"Sir! It's not safe, don't go in there." A firefighter dressed in full protective uniform called.

Now very distraught, Alfred turned and looked at the man "I want to help!" he screamed loudly to be heard over the sirens erupting through the air. He knew he must have sounded like a spoiled five year old not getting his way, but he wanted, no _needed_ to help.

The firefighter continued to hold him by the shoulder, not trusting Alfred to just walk away from the chaos "I'm sorry, but you need to get out of here. I promise I'll do whatever I can to save these people." With tears brimming his eyes, Alfred nodded and gave a silent solute to the trustworthy man. The firefighter returned it and then dove into the door way.

He did as the man had asked and went behind the line of firetrucks were it would be safer. Even from a half mile away, Alfred stood dead still and watched with tears as the tower continued to burn. The people he stood among must have been as stricken as he was. Then, as if the damage had not been enough, at 9:02 am a plane flew directly into the south tower.

This time he actually saw it. Alfred gripped his fists tightly as anger welled up inside him. A mother to his left sobbed loudly and collapsed to the ground as she held her hands to her face as her young daughter stood unmoving beside her. A few video tape the incident, while many let the tears flow freely and pray that everything will be all right.

Except nothing was alright on that day. Nothing at all. Alfred was suppose to be a great hero, a savior to all who were in distress. But just when they truly do need him, he found himself unable to do anything at all. All he could do was watch as his people fell apart and hundreds of brave firefighters charged head first into both of the towers, risking their lives to save others.

For now he would have to put his faith in them, and hope they can save his citizens.

9:59 am, the south tower begins to collapse. At first there were ear splitting cracks reverberating over the area and then _bam bam bam bam. _Alfred looked up as the south tower falls in on itself like a stack of playing cards. A split second later the area is being surrounded by dust and harmful debris. Everyone literally runs for their lives in pure terror.

The oncoming gray smoke is fast and Alfred's stomach feels nauseous as he does a brief full turn to see the horrifying sight of people that just weren't quick enough to be swallowed by the smoke. He knew there was no hope in trying to outrun it. What he needed was a blocked off section, alleyway, or some type of store to escape this mass of a monster.

Unfortunately he was not swift enough and got caught up in the smoke. It was as if the light's had went out as the sun's rays were instantly blocked off. Alfred coughed as the debris irritated his lungs and made it very difficult to breath. Even when he had no sense of direction he kept sprinting forward, hopefully to find a way out of the mad pit of black that continued to choke him, only to no avail.

Ears buzzing so viciously he couldn't hear, eyes blurred by tears, and smoke distorting his lungs, Alfred could not run any more. He walked on with tears making streaks in the grime on his face. It was hardly a minute later when he held his throat and found himself gasping for clean air. His stomach was so nauseated that he threw up right there on the dusty road. Would he die here?

After stumbling aimlessly for however long he fell onto his hands and knees, coughing. His body was completely covered in a thick layer of debris that added extra weight to his already heavier form. The smoke had robbed him of all his energy and was rapidly removing his consciousness. Alfred fell onto the ground in a cloud of dust as he wheezed.

In the far distance, he saw a shady figure move hastily through the smoke calling out "Hello? Is anyone there?" Then shortly followed by a fit of coughs. His voice refused to answer back, so he was forced to be noiseless. Fortunately the figure came straight up to his side and gasped as she saw him "Sir? Sir! Are you alright?" a woman's raspy voice spoke through his hazy mind. She gently picked him up and supported most of his body weight as he leaned against her "I'm taking you to a safe place." she said as his vision turned black.

When Alfred had awoken again, he was in a much brighter room, but didn't recognize it to be a hospital and more like a cafe of some sort. People covered in ash and grime took up all of the space in the small area. Through his still hazy mind, Alfred saw the same woman kneeling text to him, her features indistinguishable from her own ash covered body.

"Don't worry." she said "We'll all get to a hospital as soon as the smoke clears up. So try to stay alive until then, okay?" Then the most wonderful thing happened, she smiled. Not just a smirk or fake one, a real teeth showing, uplifting smile. Alfred felt his heart soar as he groggily took in the smile.

Then, he tried a smile of his own. Apparently it didn't look right because the girl giggled at him as her dimmed eyes impossibly sparkled. Even after all the tragedies that had occurred so far that day, his citizens still had some hope left. Just like true Americans.

–

Alfred sadly smiled on the couch. Even after he woke up in the hospital the next day, he asked many of the nurses if they had seen that same girl. He had given them as much details about her as he could remember, though most of it was useless since she had also been covered like he had. All he did recall was her proud smile that she had used to fill him with hope.

He wonders every day if she survived. Because without her help, Alfred wasn't sure if he would be alive.

"It's been a whole decade," Alfred's voice cracks "so why does it still hurt so damn much?" tears flow freely from his eye sockets and fall across his cheeks.

Arthur finally stopped pacing to go over to the couch and tightly hug the weeping nation.

Our saying "Never Forget 9/11" holds true with in not just the citizens of the United States hearts, but everyone around the globe too.

* * *

><p>I was barely five years old when the attacks on September 11th occured and I didn't understand it at all, but now I get it. Rest in Peace to all lives that were brought to an end on this horrific date. God Bless America and it's proud citizens.<p> 


End file.
